1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor mount apparatus for fixing a motor disposed within an electronic home appliance such as an air conditioner and the like, to a housing body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic home appliance such as an air conditioner and the like is generally provided with a motor for generating a turning effect, and a mounting apparatus has been disclosed in various shapes in order to fix the motor to the body of the electronic home appliance.
As a prior art, Japamese (U.M.) Application No. 62-38177 published on Sep. 30, 1987, is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 for as fan motor 4' a fixing support structure of a fan motor for being disposed in a housing of a window type air conditioner. The air conditioner includes a fan 7' of an indoor blower mounted at the end of an output shaft 5' which extends through a quadric plate 3' forming an indoor heat exchange chamber 2' A fan 8' of an outdoor blower is mounted at the end of an output shaft 6'.
The motor mount or fixing support structure 10' for the fan motor disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model application No. Sho 62-38177supports the fan motor 4' at both ends thereof by respective the output axes 5' and 6' and at the same time, sets up motor base plates 11' and 12' fixedly erected on a base plate of the housing 1', disposes a reinforcing member 19' between the base plates 11' and 12' for maintaining a predetermined distance therebetween. A connecting member 20' is disposed therebetween in order to maintain a predetermined distance between the fan motor 4' and the quadric plate 3'.
The motor fixing apparatus thus described in the prior art has an effect of preventing the motor base plates 11' and 12' from being deformed. However, there is an disadvantage in that the motor base plates 11' and 12' for supporting the fan motor 4' cannot be changed in shape in case a different size fan motor 4' is used in order to increase or decrease capacity in the electronic home appliance.
In other words, every motor mount 10' is manufactured separately according to the size of a respective fan motor 4'.
Accordingly, various sizes of motor mounts 10' have to be manufactured, thereby causing various problems of a lack of standardization of the plate manufacturing, decrease of productivity and increase of manufacturing cost.
Furthermore, there have been other problems in that production efficiency and productivity are decreased due excessive time spent for selection of the fixing members according to the size fit for the motor when the fan motor (hereinafter referred to as "motor") is supported to thereby fix the fixing members to the body.